Supernatural
by Lily Flor
Summary: Historia de ficción centrada en un futuro lejano. Despues de siglos de haber visto esta serie de los años 80, Lily sigue obsesionada con su personaje favorito de todos los tiempos. Su adorado Anthony Brown Andley. En esta nueva reencarnación buscara la manera de hacer realidad por fin sus sueños. Este gran amor la llevara a vivir una loca aventura.


**Súpernatural**

Corría el año 3023, ciertamente una nueva era y el mundo como lo habíamos conocido había cambiado totalmente.

Es mi segunda reencarnación, espero que esta vez las cosas me salgan bien- Pensaba constantemente. Era difícil hacerlo, sobre todo porque aun conservaba mis recuerdos pasados.

No me fue difícil escogerlo, le ame desde el primer día. Todo el mundo me decía que no debía

albergar estos sentimientos, que no era nada natural. ¡Pero era el! Lo reconocí en cuanto lo vi en en la tienda virtual. Un flash se prendió delante de mi mostrándome todo lo que podía ser de mi interés en el aire, tan solo tenia que trazar mis dedos y escogerlo.

He de admitir que era verdaderamente caro, que seguramente me pasaría la vida entera y la que venia pagando por el. Pero simplemente no pude evitarlo.

Cuando me auto-porte a mi departamento y entre el ya estaba allí. Mi corazón se puso a millón solo de divisarlo sentado en mi sofá.

"Lo ultimo en humanoides táctiles" decía el anuncio que lo promocionaba. "Programado con tecnología extraterrestre y súper memoria avanzada, con mas de 1000 expresiones y funciones corporales que lo convierten casi en un humano"

Me acerque poco a poco, el presintiendo volteo hacia mi, podía percibir lo que sentía de alguna forma y mantuvo su distancia. Casi no podía creerlo, era igual a como siempre lo imagine solo que mucho mejor. Hasta tenia brillo en su mirada. Me senté a su lado y tome mi tiempo solo viéndolo al principio, la verdad no me animaba a tocarlo.

Es decir en mi mente sabia bien que solo se trataba de un robot, que no debía sentir pena con el y sobre todo que era mío, que nada me impedía hacer lo que quisiera pero aun así, su presencia sola me aludía. Subí mi mano a su rostro con cautela y empece a trazar cada espacio con mis dedos. Trace sus cejas, como peinándolas, luego su nariz perfecta, sus pómulos, su barbilla, me detuve en sus labios, también perfectos. Los tenia entre abiertos como queriendo formular alguna pregunta. Pero no dijo nada, esperó paciente a que terminara de explorarlo. Acaricie su cabello, inspeccione su ropa de muy buena calidad. Le tome las manos y me acerque un poco mas, puse mi oído en su pecho y efectivamente se sonaba un leve latido.

Eres casi un humano – Susurre mas para mi que para que el me oyera.

Así es y puedo cumplir con cualquier función que me pidas – contesto, suspire súbitamente y levante mi cabeza para verlo a sus azules ojos. Su voz sonaba perfecta, era idéntica a la que tenia en la serie aquella de los ochentas.

Estas aquí, en verdad eres tu – le dije sin dejar de verlo.

Por fin estamos juntos Lily – me dijo y me entrego la primera de las sonrisas. De mis ojos entonces brotaron lagrimas. Al principio solo unas cuantas pero copiosamente después.

Solo abrázame por favor – Le dije. El me tomo en sus brazos y me apretó contra su pecho.

No llores por favor, no llores por favor – repetía y repetía hasta que cansada me dormí.

Cuando desperté me encontré sola en mi cama. Me ruborice al ver que tenia ya puesta mi pijama la cual siempre dejaba doblada bajo mi almohada. A pesar de tener toda clase de tecnología me resistía a usarla. Simplemente no era personal, no era yo.

Me levante y lo busque por todos lados, pero no estaba en el espacio abierto que hacia de sala de estar que se convertía en la cocina o en cualquier otro cuarto (biblioteca, lavado, terraza) con solo tocar un botón.

Por un momento pensé que tal vez todo lo había soñado, que no había estado conmigo hacia un rato, que no había oído su voz. Entonces lo oí.

¿Necesitabas algo? puedo ayudarte en lo que sea - Salte por impulso y no por temor. El estaba de pie a mi lado casi como mágico.

¿Dd donde estabas? - Pregunte visiblemente asustada.

Estaba en mi pieza, perdón, no quise inquietarte – Dijo, era increíble la preocupación que denotaba su rostro.

No, no es nada es solo que te busque y no te vi en ningún lado, ah ¿cual es tu pieza? - pregunte dudosa, pensaba que conocía cada rincón de mi condominio pero al parecer había mas a lo que tal vez nunca lograría acostumbrarme. Nada te prepara de una vida normal a principios del siglo pasado a este.

Es la que esta al lado de la tuya – El control virtual se prendió en frente a los dos con tan solo llamarlo, el movió sus dedos rápidamente a lo largo del monitor y se detuvo en la pieza que estaba efectivamente junto a la mía, la toco y en un segundo o menos estábamos allí, a penas y se sentía el cambio de espacio.

Ah, ahora entiendo, es la pieza designada al servicio – dije, mirándolo con interés. Nunca había usado esa pieza antes, prefería hacerlo todo yo misma ademas que el lugar venia equipado con auto-servicio de limpieza con solo tocar el impulsor. Era la pena de este siglo, en realidad no había mucha necesidad de salir a ningún lado, todo estaba al alcance de tus manos, era una dicha que como raza aun conserváramos todas nuestras extremidades y no hubiéramos evolucionado a tener solo el dedo indice y un ojo.

¿Preferirías que me quedara en tu pieza? - Pregunto sorprendiéndome, seguramente mis ojos se abrieron enormemente porque el incluso se hizo hacia atrás algunos pasos.

Noo, no es necesario, si estas cómodo allí, puedes usar esa recamara – dije, sentía el rubor subir a mis mejillas.

Haré lo que tu me pidas Lily – respondió - estoy aquí para servirte -

No quiero, que hagas nada que no deseas sabes, no es para que me sirvas que te busque -

Lo se, tan solo quiero que te sientas cómoda a mi lado – entre cerro los ojos al hablar, si la perfección existe definitivamente era el.

¿Acaso te programaron para decir eso? - pregunte, lo mire a los ojos.

No, solo lo dije, porque quería ¿esta bien que lo haga?

Siempre, siempre puedes decir y hacer lo que quieras Anthony – Le dije, nos miramos a los ojos por un largo rato. Un sentimiento sublime brotaba de mi, quería experimentar todo con el y al mismo tiempo sabia que estaba mal. Que no debía, pero era ya demasiado tarde para eso.

Esa noche y las que le siguieron dormí entre sus brazos, y fui suya y el de mi como siempre había soñado. Juntos íbamos tomados de la mano a todos lados, yo disfrutaba mucho de el y tan solo anhelaba que el de alguna forma sintiera lo mismo.

Ciertamente la raza de humanoides no era vista bien por todos en esta sociedad, la mayoria los trataba como cualquier otro objeto. Y eso era algo que me afectaba profundamente, Anthony era para mi todo mi mundo y no quería que nada ni nadie le afectara. Mi familia tampoco lo aceptaba y tal vez jamas lo harían.

Lily, debes de desactivar ese robot y buscar un novio de verdad – me decía mi madre constantemente. Siempre movía su cabeza a los lados y lo miraba con desdén. Sabia que había nacido de aquella mujer en esta vida, que mis hermanos, primos, tíos y demás familiares eran de mi sangre. Pero yo no los identificaba. No los sentía propios así que muy poco le daba valor a sus opiniones.

Anthony en cambio lo sentía extrañamente mío. Y no solo por razones obvias si no que aunque quizá el no era único en su clase, había sido programado especialmente para mi. Sabia mis gustos, conocía lo que sentía, lo que me hacia llorar, lo que me agradaba y lo que no. Podía predecir mi estado de animo y me complacía hasta en mi mas mínimo capricho. Lo que no estaba segura era si el sabia, si podía entender lo que mi corazón sentía. Así que algunos años después de estar viviendo juntos al fin se lo comente.

Anthony – lo mire a los ojos mientras le hablaba – Sabes, eres muy especial para mi, mas que nadie en este mundo.

Lo se, tu igual lo eres para mi, Lily – dijo, sonrío ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron haciéndome sentir única.

Lo que quiero decir es que, no te veo como te ven los demás, en realidad te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, siempre lo has sido y es mi deseo que lo sientas. - El me miro profundamente y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos como lo hacia siempre.

Lily, este que esta aquí, frente a ti, aunque no tenga un corazón latiendo sangre, aunque no use las noches para dormir como todos, siente lo mismo, este que ahora te ve, también te ama.

Anthony – Lo admire, en verdad sentía que las cosas que me estaba diciendo no era porque estaban en su programa. Sentía que de alguna forma había aprendido a programarse el mismo cosas nuevas, que de verdad tenia la capacidad de sentir, de amar, de soñar, de vibrar junto a mi.

Quiero estar siempre a tu lado Lily, si me dejas, te haré feliz, si me dejas seré de ti el tiempo que decidas – Mi alma se encontraba volando al oírlo decir esas palabras.

Si pudiera estaría contigo una eternidad amor, y ya me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo – le dije, y me tire en sus brazos. El me llevo hasta mi habitación y nos entregamos el uno al otro nuevamente pero de alguna forma sintiendo que seria así para siempre.

Fueron muchas las cosas por las que tuvimos pasar para poder llegar hasta donde ahora nos encontrábamos, 20 años habían pasado desde ese día que con solo mover un dedo compre mi ilusión de vivir. Compre mis sueños de niña del siglo pasado, mis deseos locos de este nuevo siglo de poder encontrar a alguien que se asemejara a Anthony Brown Andley, el chico cultivador de rosas.

El mundo había creado esta nueva era moderna, motorizada, artificial. Millones lo habían deseado siempre y ahora esos mismos, eran los que temían que un día lo artificial y lo extraterrestre fuera la mayoria. En el pasado ya lo habían vivido con los esclavos, los trajeron al nuevo mundo y después quisieron deshacerse de ellos como cualquiera se deshace de un articulo de moda.

Cuando pasaron la ley que cualquier ser artificial debería ser entregado para su destrucción huimos lejos, cada vez teníamos que buscar un mundo nuevo donde vivir. Pero yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para poder salvarlo, para prolongar nuestro amor. Ahora que lo había encontrado no podía perderlo, no, 20 años eran muy poco.

Los años no pasan en vano y mi juventud se iba desvaneciendo gota a gota. Al mirarme al espejo aun reconocía a la chica aquella de los 20 que había emprendido esta aventura con su amor imposible. En cambio Anthony lucia exactamente igual, el me decía que siempre me miraría bella. Y por supuesto yo le creía ciegamente. No fueron fáciles esos años, pero sobrevivimos por amor.

El año 3047 marco un importante cambio. Los humanoides en exilio podían volver e integrarse a la sociedad con algunas condiciones. Ciertamente no fue fácil decidir volver, ademas que estaba totalmente prohibido y hasta penado con la muerte ser amante de un ser artificial.

No tuve que pensar mucho en lo que haríamos después, al fin y al cabo ya lo había decidido, y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de tenerlo siempre conmigo. Solo había una forma de poder estar juntos libremente, una sola. Y a riesgo de que tal vez Anthony no estuviera de acuerdo lo hice.

Varios días pasaron para mi transformación, al menos eso me dijeron en el centro de Robotics Inc.

Para mi se sentía como si hubieran sido años. Sabia que estaba arriesgando todo y sin embargo sabia que era lo que quería hacer. Cuando estuve a solas lo primero que hice fue observar mis manos, las abría y las cerraba como si fuera un bebe, luego me toque el rostro y acaricie mi cabello. Me lleve las manos al pecho y cerré los ojos. Estaba aun allí, mi corazón, también estaban mis recuerdos intactos y mi amor eterno por el chico con cabellos de oro. Cuando estuve lista salí a su encuentro.

Estaba donde le había dicho que me encontrara una semana después, le había tenido que mentir diciéndole que iría a ver a mi familia.

Cuando me vio corrió a mi encuentro, me tomo entre sus brazos y me cargo dándome vueltas. El olor rosas lo envolvía todo, podía sentir el viento en mi rostro, podía sentir el rozar de su cabello en mis manos. Pero sobre todo podía sentir la calidez de mis lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas.

¿Porque, Lily? Sabes que no tenias que hacerlo, jamas debiste haber cambiado por mi – fue lo primero que me dijo.

¿Acaso no te gusto así? – le respondí haciendo un puchero.

Mi linda, lo que me gusta de ti esta aquí dentro – me dijo poniendo su mano en mi pecho.

Si es por eso entonces no tienes porque preocuparte Anthony, ni un milímetro de mi a dejado de amarte – le dije, las lagrimas seguían corriendo hasta llegar a mi cuello.

De todas formas no me gusta que te hayas arriesgado de esa manera ¿Y si algo te hubiera pasado? ¿Que haría yo? - Su rostro se veía en realidad consternado. Y tal vez algo contrariado, sentí miedo, sentí miedo que ya no le gustara, que extrañara la forma que tenia antes.

Para estar contigo por siempre valía la pena arriesgarlo todo ¿No será que ya no te gusto porque perdí mi humanidad?

Lily, sabes bien que eso es lo menos que me importa, tu eres para mi la misma de siempre, corra o no sangre verdadera por tus venas. Tu belleza esta por dentro, tu esencia y el amor que me profesas es lo único importante para mi. Ahora ven – se acerco mas y tomo mi cara entre sus manos. - déjame secarte esas lagrimas. - Y con suavidad seco mis ojos, sus manos no habían perdido el ardor que sentía al tocarme de antes, y mi corazón aun tenia la capacidad de correr a millas cuando el se acercaba. Sus labios sellaron los míos en un tierno beso. Ahora éramos iguales, ahora no me importaba que pasaría con mi alma. Solo sabia que tenia conmigo al ser mas maravilloso de la tierra y eso era lo único importante.

Muchos años pasaron después de ese día, y jamas nos fue difícil nuestra vida en común, siempre disfrutamos el uno del otro y juntos recorrimos el mundo de la mano hasta cansarnos. Ciertamente hubieron altas y bajas y las leyes cambiaron y regresaron al mismo lugar muchas veces, pero todo lo afrontamos con el mismo amor y empeño de siempre.

Hoy, hemos decidimos que ha llegado la hora de apagarnos juntos, de dormir eternamente abrazados sabiendo que hemos vivido una vida llena de satisfacciones y plenitud. Hoy es hora de decirte buenas noches para siempre mi dulce amado Anthony. Y al cerrar mis ojos, que seas tu lo ultimo que mi alma se lleve.

-Fin-


End file.
